The invention resides in a pivoting fixture for pivotable components including at least one guide unit with a guide tube and an arresting unit guided in the guide tube as well as an arresting rod.
Pivot fixtures are used for example for pivoting open windows or doors permitting to secure them in their open position that is prevent them from being unintentionally closed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pivot fixture which, when installed, permits a noiseless rapid opening and closing of the pivotable part as well as an essentially stepless position adjustment.